


Peeled

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: john_farr, John Farr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John'd been an orange when they started, he felt like he was pretty well segmented by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeled

If John'd been an orange when they started, he felt like he was pretty well segmented by now.

He stopped counting around the fifth- maybe the sixth?- time that he peaked. They were closer together, now that he had Rodney back. Close enough that Rodney could push him down into the bed and just keep fucking him as it rolled over him again and again- one, two, three, four, and it felt like an eternity, it felt like one tenuous moment- the point is that it certainly didn't feel like forty-five minutes, which was probably a pretty accurate estimate of the actual time it took.

John was starting to realize why it was a much better idea to do this when you were seventeen, because they were both going to be severely sore when the hormones wore off. Also, he was never going to walk again; but honestly, where did he have to go anyway?

Thankfully, it leveled off after that- John didn't know what he'd have done if it hadn't, other than die with a very large smile on his face. Rodney did eventually have to restrain him just so he could get them some dinner; turned out that being tied up really, _really_ worked for John, though, so everybody won.

And of course, there was a good amount of "Put your leg up- no, no, not like that, come down about five degrees- I said five, not forty-five, Mr. Aeronautics, I know you took trig-", but there was some "John, are you with me? Are you tra- oh god, never mind, don't care, _so_ don't care, just do that again!" in there with it, which was a good sign.

It wasn't that he'd never had sex before- but comparing that to this was a little like trying to equate Microsoft Flight Simulator to an F-16. To be honest, John still felt more than a little wobbly, but he was sorta kinda on his way to figuring it out. Maybe. He was definitely prepared to send a fact finding mission, at least.

"That's it," Rodney said, flopping back onto the bed. "Tank's empty. I don't even want to hear the word sex until I've had at least four hours of sleep and about seven cups of coffee." He looked at John, suddenly worried. "You do have coffee, don't you?"

"Just bought a new bag," he said, unabashedly wrapping himself around Rodney- he just smelled so damn _good_, like sweat and sex and maybe something that was kinda like apples. "Should be enough for a couple of days."

"Hmm. We might need to go to the store, then- I went for nine days when I got peeled," Rodney said, with a little sigh. "Sarah Marquez. Didn't see fit to tell me that she was into some really kinky shit until we were already in bed," he explained, a little wistfully. "And then she never called me back." He rolled over, looking hard at John. "You really need to wrap it up in seven or less, though, because I really wasn't kidding about Antarctica."

John narrowed his eyes at him. "Why did I let you into my apartment, again?"

The other man raised a finger. "Because deep down, I really amuse you."

John couldn't refute that one; he rubbed his face against Rodney's chest instead.

"Also? Because you're totally hot for me," Rodney added, a smug little smile on his face. "Deny it all you want to, but it's a genetic fact. You can't argue with science."

John rolled his eyes. "You keep on telling yourself that."

"See, your mouth says no, but your DNA says 'Take me, Rodney!'"

"I don't think you could spell that with just A, T, G, and C."

"There are lots of exclamation points after it," Rodney assured him. "Little hearts, too. Carson showed me."

"You're such a dick," John told him, but he ruined it a little by laughing.


End file.
